Homesick
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: I had no clue how or why it happened but I somehow appeared here in Forks Washington and met the love of my life but I knew that it wouldn't last forever. I didn't belong here, nor did Bella belong in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

**Preface:**

_**I felt the first of many tears roll down my face. I didn't want to go, but I didn't belong here, and Edward needed her back. I could see that it in his eyes that he didn't want me to leave, but he still wanted her back.**_

_**I didn't see any other way. We were both dying in these worlds that were not ours; disintegrating into nonexistence.**_

_**I could feel her weakness as if she were a part of me but none of her emotions. I wondered if she liked my home, if it was any bit as difficult for her to leave as it was for me.**_

_**I didn't see how that was possible.**_

_**I could feel my heart or **_**her**_** heartbeat fading. I would be leaving soon. Edward squeezed my hand as he too heard the faltering rhythm of **_**our **_**heart.**_

_**I wanted to tell him I loved him, kiss him just once more, but my strength was escaping me quickly and before I could even begin to move my lips my breathing stopped. Everyone and everything in the room quickly faded away so that I couldn't see anything.**_

_**No color, no light, no dark. Just Nothingness.**_

_**I heard someone scream but I had no clue what they said or even who it was that said it.**_

_**I could no longer see, hear, or feel anything. I think I should have been scarred but I seemed numb to all emotion.**_

_**Was I **_**dead**_**?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Point of View

**A/N: Sorry to all of you reading **_**What if She's an Angel**_** but I have writer's block on that one (even thought I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how it's going to happen). I know that part of the reason for the writer's block is that this story has been in my head for a **_**very**_** long time and I can't push it away.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I stared down at the angle sleeping peacefully on the bed beside me and wondered how it was that such a monster like me would ever end up with her.

I found comfort lying beside Bella. Every night I would steal into her bedroom while she was still awake and hum her lullaby that I had written for only a few months ago. When she finally fell asleep I would close my eyes, listening to the rhythms of her heart and steady breathing. It was the closest thing I would ever get to sleep for the rest of my existence. I also found it interesting to listen to the things she muttered in her sleep. It was the only time I would ever get to hear her true thoughts completely unguarded.

Last night had been a disappointment. She hadn't spoken at all, she hadn't even moved. I wondered if she was sick because that wasn't a part of her natural sleep cycle. I shook it off. She didn't _smell_ sick.

I began to study Bella's face even closer to. There was no sweat on her forehead that would give away a fever and she didn't feel any hotter or cold than she usually did while lying right beside me, and there wasn't even a line on her face or expression that would give away discomfort.

But she did look different.

It seemed like the bones on her face were slightly more pronounced and she seemed a little…_tan?_

Bella didn't tan.

And how could that happen overnight?

Moving my eyes down to her arms which were crossed over her stomach on top her blankets I saw that they seemed to have more muscle than I remembered. Was I imagining things? Could vampires loose their minds?

I put my hand on Bella's arm and slowly ran my fingers down it. No. There was definitely muscle there. How could I have ever missed that?

Bella began to stir slightly in her sleep. It was the first time she had moved since she climbed into bed last night. She flipped over so that her body was facing me. I put my hand on her face and lightly rubbed my thumb along the now more pronounced cheekbone on her face. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

I smiled to her and then she smiled back but then her calm expression changed suddenly to that of pure horror.

Immediately she sat up in bed and screamed. Frantically she pulled her legs out of the mess of blankets at her feet and jumped off the bed. I was ready to catch her because I knew such a move for her would be impossible to make successfully but she didn't fall. She didn't even trip.

She screamed again, making me thankful that Charlie had already left for work and sprinted to the door, again, not tripping. I noticed that she seemed to be a slightly taller as well.

Vampire speed I ran to her at the door that she hadn't been able to open yet. Her eyes widened even more. I wondered if she was still half asleep and just having a nightmare. Did she think I was James? I flinched at the thought.

"Bella…" I began.

Another scream.

"Please Bella, just…"I tried again.

Another scream.

"Bella I…," I started but I ended up getting cut off again.

"STOP CALLING ME BELLA!" she screamed with amazing volume. Her chest heaved up and down while she tried to calm her heavy breathing. I could hear the accelerated thrum of her heart.

She was truly terrified.

"My name…is not Bella," she said breathlessly.

And I believed her.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over in my sleep, my bed felt weird, some how softer, but there was something cold and hard at my back, in my grogginess I couldn't figure out what it was

I rolled over in my sleep, my bed felt weird, some how softer, but there was something cold and hard at my back, in my grogginess I couldn't figure out what it was. Something cold touched my arm, about the same temperature as whatever was at my back. The cold sensations continued to move down my arm, tickling me slightly. I moved a little to try and shake it off, then when it didn't move I flipped myself over.

Whatever it was couldn't possibly bother me now.

I was wrong.

The coldness went to my face and ran up along my cheekbone. _What the hell?_

I opened my eyes. Maybe it was Rupe trying to pull another prank. I'd have to make a mental not to kill him later. I opened my eyes, ready to scream at him but what I saw was _definitely_ not my little brother.

In front of me was a Greek god, a beautiful man with messy bronze hair, pure golden eyes, pale flawless skin, and the overall face of an angel only sexier.

I smiled. This could be a good dream. As I stared at him more intently I realized in pure horror that I was not _this_ creative. Even in my dreams I couldn't think up a creature as beautiful and flawless as this.

I bolted upright on the bed and screamed as the only words that entered my mind were, _"Oh my god! Rapist!"_

As quickly as I could move I scrambled out of the mess of bed sheets that I had never seen before and jumped off the bed.

I had to get out of here.

The man looked like he was ready to jump at me at any second but he held back for some reason.

Wait, what kind of rapist was he? He was _letting_ me get away? That's when I realized I didn't know where I was. I needed help; the only thing I could think of was a scream so I did exactly that.

The beautiful man's face then wrinkled slightly in worry, but then he looked suddenly more content as he seemed to realize or remember something.

I ran to the door, but he was too fast, _much _too fast. Impossibly fast. Again his face looked worried as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory. As if to confirm my conclusion he flinched slightly.

"Bella…" he said.

Oh crap. He knew my name. Well, sort of. He knew the shortened version of my name that I hated.

I screamed again. What the _heck_ had happened last night? Did I even want to know?

"Please Bella, just…" he tried speaking again.

I screamed again. There was no way he was going to sweet talk his way out of this one.

"Bella I…" he tried to say again.

That's it I couldn't stand this.

"STOP CALLING ME BELLA!" I finally burst as loud as I could. I could feel my chest heave up and down. I tried to calm my breathing the way I did after a hard run, but there was nothing I could do about the pounding in my chest my heart was responsible for as it threatened to burst out of my body. I didn't need, or deserve this kind of stress.

"My name…is not Bella," I cleared for him as my breath began to come back to me little by little.

To my relief, it looked like he believed me.


End file.
